The Gift of a Butler
by Punished By Love
Summary: Ciel manages to weasel out of his and Sebastians deal and puts another in his place. How will Sebastian react? And how will this new Bocchan Change things for Sebby? Own character xx Sebastian. Lemon waring dont like dont read


Alys: Hey guys. This is my first lemon so please be kind and dont flame me. Also having little to no real life lemon experience, please understand that this story may contain things that may not be entirely accurate. Please, Im begging you, bear with me! This is based off a dream I had. Enjoy!

Sebastian: Also I am be out of character. Please ignore my mutiple personality disorder, it cant be helped.

Ciel: Alys doesnt own Black Butler.

* * *

The Gift

Of

A Butler

(A/N this story takes place _**before**_ Ciel becomes a demon.)

**Preface**

I look in the mirror, studying my now identical blue green eyes, the seal of the bargain, the "mark of the covenant", now gone. I can't help but smirk at myself in the mirror in response.

My thoughts drift and I soon find myself thinking of the bright eyed girl whose soul I have sacrificed in order to save my own. She was so willing, and yet, she knew not to what she was agreeing. It was not easy, but I did it, and it was worth every moment I spent looking for the way to do it. I'm not happy to have parted with my home and servants, but to have my soul… it was worth it. Nothing can compare to the joy of being ones own.

I toss the eye patch into the trash bin with a smile, remembering the look upon Sebastian's face when I told him that he would not be eating my soul, that I had uncovered a way to put another in my place. It's a look I'm not likely to forget. I don't think I've been that happy in a long while, but seeing Sebastian's face when I told him that the new master would arrive to take over the Phantomhive manor in a few short days. I played a dangerous game, and I won, my soul, and my life, are now my own.

**Chapter one**

**One Hell of a Butler**

We waited in front of the manor, awaiting the arrival of the new master of the Phantomhive manor. I tugged lightly at the end of one of my white gloves impatiently before pulling out my pocket watch to check the time. 12:01, they should be here any minute now. Finnian, May-Rin, and Baldroy stand nervously behind me, their tendency to ruin seemingly everything making them nervous.

It only takes but a few more minutes for a car to pull up into the drive. I watch calmly as the others begin to fidget nervously. The driver slowly gets out of his seat and walks around the front of the car to stand before the back door. He seemed to move with unnatural slowness as if trying his hardest to make us annoyed at having to wait. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing that he has succeeded.

He pulls open the door to the back seat and once it's fully open he reaches out a hand to the person inside. Much to my surprise, a girl around the age of nineteen steps out of the car, ignoring the offered to her.

I stiffen in surprise as I take in the girl a few meters away from me. Was Ciel's replacement an angel? What trickery was this, I wondered, in raged. Wary I study the girl in front of me more closely, looking for something to either prove or disprove my theory-No, she is nothing more than a human girl.

Reassured, I step forward to greet her "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor" and bend slightly as the waist. I resist the urge to smirk; I can practically feel the desire rolling of the two males behind me. I take in her soft blue eyes, large and doe like, and her dark blonde hair that falls in soft waves down past her shoulders, she is rather pretty. I smirk and watch as her blue eyes widen in response. I straighten and ask "Mistress please follow me and I will show you about your new home.

She hesitates and says "Um... Its Aurora, you can call me Aurora," she pauses and takes my arm suddenly looking slightly lost, "and please, may I know your names first?"

It takes me a moment to answer my attention trapped by the mark on her wrist, 'the mark of the covenant", purple against the skin of her flesh. "I'm Sebastian, this is Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldo" I say pointing to each in turn.

She nods at each and gives each a timid smile. What a strange creature, she's now in a position many would die for, buts she's being so shy. Could it be that Ciel picked a commoner to replace him? I can't help but be amused by this possibility.

"Mistress, you'll need to tell Baldo what you'll be wanting for dinner, normally we'll just have him prepare something of his choice… but seeing as how we don't know your preferences yet, it would be best for you to tell us what you would like." I don't know why I bother having her tell him when I'm going to end up doing all the cooking in the end anyway. I sigh internally at the thought.

She looks over at the idiot American before looking back up at me, her small 5 foot 4 statue an entire foot and an inch shorter than my own. I tower over her petite form. "Please… call me Aurora and why don't I just make myself dinner, it really won't be too much trouble..."

How interesting, where did Ciel find this lovely creature, such beauty but obviously not high born. I shake my head at her words and reply "Mistress, it would be rude to not let them care for you, do you wish to put them out of work?" Hmmm... what a lovely idea…

"I-I...NO! Not at all" she turns towards Baldo and continues "a-a-anything is fine, just- please nothing too fancy." She flushes and a delicate pink covers her cheeks.

Baldo nods too dazed to register the girls words and I lead her to the manor, her hand resting on my arm.

POV. Aurora

I sit on the edge of the huge bed trying my hardest to take in all that had occurred so far. I'm glad that Sebastian is coming to get when its time for dinner, because I can't remember much about his tour of the house, it's so big and it's hard to believe that I will ever be able to remember my way. It also doesn't help that I was too busy staring at Sebastian when I thought he wasn't looking. He's so beautiful in his black suit, with his lovely black hair perfectly framing his oval face. His voice hadn't helped either. It was deep and rich like melted honey and as much as I hated him calling me mistress, I couldn't help but melt a little when he called me it. It was hard not to like anything he said, his voice being so… seductive.

I can still see his brilliant red eyes on the backs of my lids when I close my eyes, as if they were looking into my soul.

A soft knock steals me from my thoughts and I look up, "yes?"

"May I come in Mistress?' The voice, lovely and deep could only be Sebastian's.

"Yes."

He steps into the room with an easy grace and walks over to were I sit upon the bed. "Dinner is ready, are you ready to go?"

I nod and stand looking up into his vivid red eyes a little over a foot above me. I rest my hand gently on the arm offered to me, as if this beautiful butler will disappear as if in a dream. It felt like a dream, I still cant believe that Ciel, I believe his name was, gave me all of his all for agreeing to do a blood exchange with him, he said that my dearest dream or desire would come true and I had agreed hastily, even though I don't really know what my dream is.

We walk slowly through the halls and Sebastian points out rooms and passages in order to help me learn my way around. I try my hardest this time to actually learn the things he's telling me. I can't help but feel clumsy walking next to him and steal glances of him every few steps. My hand tingles with the urge to reach up and sweep away the single strand of hair that has fallen across his face, but I resist it. It would not be a good idea to freak out the butler with intimate gestures.

I startle when he stops in front of a long table a single place step among the long lines of chairs. Sebastian moves to pull my chair out for me and I slide into the seat allowing him to slide my chair forward. "Won't you sit with me? I-I feel so lonely eating alone." I look up at him pleadingly through my bangs which cover my right eye. I really don't want to eat by myself, it makes me feel so horribly alone.

Sebastian studies my face a moment before nodding "Of course Mistress."

POV Sebastian

I sit and watch her eat her food. She's an unusual creature and I can't help but wonder how Ciel managed this. I would say it impossible, yet there it on her wrist appeared the mark. The girls soul is beautiful, more so than Ciel's, something I would have thought not possible. I'll have to do my best to finish what ever task she has for me so I may enjoy it.

My hands feel so empty sitting in my lap. It makes me wish I had a cat to hold. I smile to myself at the thought of a little kitty companion.

I watch as she finishes her meal and I stand and walk over to her, holding out my arm. It will undoubtedly take her a while before she can go anywhere on her own without getting lost. I sigh internally, humans are so helpless. She takes my arm, tossing a shy smile up at me. She's so small, I find it odd, but perhaps I'm just too use to Ciel. I had enjoyed teasing the young master when his height finally came.

I pause when we arrive at her door and turn to face her. "May-Rin will be with you shortly to help you. I will return for you in the morning." I feel bad for the girl for having such a klutz undress her. Yet, what is it will people and not knowing how to dress themselves?

She nods warily and I can't help the smile that finds it way to my lips before leaving her.

POV. Aurora

I'm not left alone for long before the maid, Mey-Rin I believe her name was, comes stumbling into my room, my bags in tow. She unpacks my things before turning to me. "Miss" and she points to a pedestal. I can't help but think that she must be very beautiful behind those thick lenses.

Confused I do as I'm told. What's going on..? I jump startled when she begins to undo the laces holding my bodice in place. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"It's my job to help you with your clothes Miss." She blushes and I can tell she's as confused as I am.

'I-I-I can dress and undress my self!"

She just ignores me and slips the dark blue dress over my head and slips the white night gown over my nearly exposed form save for my white chemise that serves no purpose but to prevent the somewhat filmy material of the night dress from being immodest. "Goodnight miss." She spoke and scurried out of the room.

Sighing, I slip into the large canopied bed. What a strange life I now lead.

After Mey-Rin dressed me, which was awkward as always, Sebastian took me to the dinning hall and after the gardens. I couldn't help but love the way he took time out of his day to be with me. He may be my butler, but that didn't mean he had to do this. Or did all butlers do this for their masters? This is all so new to me it's hard to tell.

The warmth of the outdoors was lovely and I suddenly felt the urge to spin and twirl and so I do. I laugh as my shirts swirl around me as I hold out my arms and spin.

After I began to stop twirling, dizzy, I began to stumble and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet me. Before I could hit the ground, a part of long arms snatched me up and the next thing I know Sebastian's cradling me in his arms bridle style.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" I exclaim, clutching the straps to his grey waist coat he wore under his tail coat, afraid of being dropped.

"Your unwell Mistress" he said as he began to move towards a bench were he set me down, "I suggest that you sit for a moment."

I sit on the bench, my eyes wide and my heart pounding. No one has ever held me like that before. Suddenly bold I reach out and take one of his long fingered gloved hands in my own and give a light tug, looking up at his with wide eyes. "Sit with me?"

He smirks and joins me on the bench, much to my delight. "OOOO! Look a kitty!" I exclaim pointing to a small black kitten that suddenly appeared around the corner of one of the garden walls. I slide off the bench and fall to my knees and call "here kitty kitty, pssh psssh, here kitty kitty!"

The kitten looks up before trotting over to where I sit kneeling. I hold still as the small creature leans forward to sniff my hand before rubbing its head against my palm. It's so small; I have to resist the urge to coo at it. I do anyway, my will crumbling at the slight of the tiny kitten.

I can feel Sebastian's eyes on me as I move to scoop up the kitten in my arms and rejoin him on the bench. I l look at him as I stroke the small black head of the cat. A look of tender longing fills his gleaming red eyes as he looks at the small cat. I could feel my heart melting as I scoot closer to him and gently place the kitten in his arms. The joy he feels is almost tangible and I smile. Were there rules about falling in love with your butler and it not being socially acceptable? I hope not, I pray that there not be.

(Several uneventful months that I don't want to write pass….)

POV. Aurora

I sit in the parlor room as Sebastian caresses the piano keys bring sweet music to life. I want to sing the words, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid my voice won't be good enough for him. He is so beautiful, so sexy, so tempting, and me? I'm so . . so …plain. I didn't need to make my chances any worse than they already are.

(A/n I had not seen or read any of the books or anime when I wrote this scene)

The gentle click of a safety on a gun going off sounds behind me "Don't move" a voice growls in my ear.

My heart begins to beat rapidly in my chest, and the cold of the metal barrel seeps into my scalp through my hair. I look up to see Sebastian sitting at the piano two men pointing guns at his head and my heart beats wildly against my rib cage. What's going on?

A rough hand grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet and none too gently. The gun ever leaves my head as my captor presses me close to him. His body is warm and uncomfortable against my own.

"The girl comes with me; boys keep the butler here until I have her where we want her. When we get what we came fore, we can think of terms of release then. Got it?"

The two other men nod at my captor.

"That is unless we decide to have some fun with her first, she's a pretty little thing don't you think boys?"

The men grin and nod and my heart skips a beat as the meaning of the words sinks in: I am to be gang raped. The men look at me and lick their lips, undressing me with their eyes as they look me over like a horse for sale.

Sebastian sighs and mutters "I really wish I didn't have to do this. Mistress, forgive me." He stands slowly and I hear the other two safeties go off in response before Sebastian disappears in a cloud of black feathers.

"What the-?"

As the feathers fall Sebastian is revealed his red eyes now glowing purple, and a glance at my wrist reveals my mark is also aglow, the two identical in color.

Large black wings slowly unfold and Sebastian smiles, revealing sharp fangs, and what happens next is a blur and the next thing I see is Sebastian crouched over my captor, ink black wings spread, a satisfied look upon his face. "Three souls in one day, what a feast, too bad they had to be such poor quality ones."

He straightens and slowly folds his wings in, his eyes changing back to red and I walk to him with shaky legs unsure of what has just occurred.

"Sebastian…."

He opens his arms, seeming to sense what I need and I stumble into his awaiting arms, and wrap my arms around his slender waist and bury my face in his shirt, feeling him wrap this arms around me in return. I feel his steady heart beat beneath his coat and relief washes over me. I want to collapse after what's just happened, but Sebastian's arms hold me up.

He smells faintly of roses, in a seductive masculine way and it calmed my frayed nerves. I breathe deeply taking it in until my breathing returns to normal. "Sebastian?" I ask, resting the side of my face against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Yes young Mistress?"

"What are you?" I ask my voice hesitant. I'm not sure that I honestly wish to know the answer.

Sebastian sighs and curses under his breath "Ciel…"

His arms tighten around me momentarily before he answers me. "I'm a demon," he smirks and continues, "and one hell of a butler."

"Oh…" I pause and gently squeeze him before continuing …a demon I must be rather shocked after what just happened…yet it makes sense "Sebastian what are you really?"

He sighs "I do not lie Mistress, I am a demon and one hell of a butler."

I nod letting his words sink in "thank you….for saving me." I decide what I will deal with him being a demon later. Now is not the time.

"No one harms my bocchan." He growls his arms tightening around me and I let myself believe that it is out of love and not duty.

I look up at him with out letting go of him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me and the warmth he proves me. "Sebastian? May I go to my room now?"

'Yes Mistress."

I smile and hesitate, "Sebastian…"

"Yes" he says turning his sexy red eyes upon me after letting me go to offer me him arm. I frown not liking him letting me go.

'The others, they've left to go to town, does that mean I can dress myself?" I finish with a blush reddening my cheeks. Hope adds a sparkle to my eyes.

He looks at me with slight surprise but his answer comes quickly and with out a moments pause, "of course Mistress" and he gently tugs me into the hall, leading me to my room.

I pause when we reach the door to my room turning to face him before getting caught in his dazzling red eyes. With out thinking I slowly reach up with one of my hands and cup the side of his pale slender face, while my other hand moves to sweep a strand of hair from his face, my eyes wide. I've wanted to do this for so long that I find I don't regret the impulse.

Sebastian steps closer and a gloved hand reaches up to tilt my chin . He looks into my eyes for a moment as if searching for something, I wonder if I should hope that he finds it. He leans towards me slowly, his lips, soft and cool, press gently against my own and my eye lids flutter close of their own accord as I let him kiss me.

He pulls away all too soon and whispers softly in his sexy voice, letting his cool breath wash over my face, "Good night Bocchan."

I don't relinquish my hold on him but slide one hand down to his neck to one of the straps of his black waist coat and pull him back to me, pressing my lips against his own once more with a bit more passion before pulling away slowly.

"Good night Sebastian"

He smiles and slowly fades into the darkness of the unlit halls, leaving me to stand alone wondering when I had fallen in love with this beautiful butler.

POV. Sebastian

I didn't think it would be so hard to walk away from my Bocchan , but it was. I can still feel the warmth of her body against mine as I held her and the soft feel of her lips. I couldn't help but be pleased when she came back for more. Yet it was to be expected, I am rather attractive. And I don't suppose saving her had anything to do with it, it probably just made this come along more quickly.

She took me being a demon rather well. Better than I had thought to hope. Her being in shock probably helped. Hmm she's so delicious looking.

Maybe that cat she befriended is still around; it can rest in my lap while I read for a bit to get my mind off of my mistress. I shake my head, its pointless trying though, I've crossed a line and I can't go back now.

POV. Aurora

"Good morning Master," a sexy voice calls as Sebastian pulls open the drapes allowing sunlight to pour harshly over my face waking me up.

"Ahh! Sebastian! It's so bright!" I exclaim shading my face with a hand as my bangs fall over my right eye.

"This morning's tea is a cherry blossom tea from America and for breakfast I have made you a choice of either blueberry muffins or crepes."

"Crepes? Muffins? Tea? I've never received this before.." I mumble slowly becoming fully awake.

Sebastian growls something about Mey-Rin's failings before he bows and exits the room as a small black figure walks into the room before jumping onto the bed to purr at my side.

"Kitty!" I exclaim.

Sebastian chuckles and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

I hop out of bed and quickly prepare myself a bath and pull out my clothes for the day.

A little while later I find myself sitting on a balcony a canvas before me and a paint brush in one hand. Painting is one of the few things I've found that I truly enjoy. The canvas holds a scene of a dark night, clouds cover a part of the moon as a figure spreads black feathered wings, a black cat at their side. It was rough and unfinished, but I was satisfied, it captured Sebastian perfectly. I haven't been able to paint for a while it feels go to do it once more.

I check a watch . It was nearly two, with a sigh I stood and began to walk into the halls searching for a certain butler.

It didn't take me long to find him. Standing tall and majestic in the hall as if knowing I would look for him, stood Sebastian.

'Sebastian," I say and give him what I hope is a dazzling smile.

"Bocchan." He gives me a devilish smile in return.

I study him and frown walking up to him and finger the sleeve of his black tail coat. "Do you ever not wear this and your gloves?"

He doesn't respond but instead pulls off this jacket with one hand and begins to remove one glove with his teeth.

I watch him with wide eyes, feeling desire bloom within me at the sight and begin to feel as if I might melt.

When he's done I take his gloves from him and place them on the floor with his jacket before I reach up to tangle my hands in his irresistible raven locks and pull his head down to my face until my lips met hiss own, a moan of pleasure escaping my lips.

I feel him smirk against my lips in response before one now glove free hand moves to the small of my back and pulls me up against him. The other tangles its self in my mess of curly hair.

He lightly bits my bottom lip, a request, and I comply , parting my lips, his tongue sliding into my mouth, exploring and prodding.

When he retreats I gather my courage and follow him into his mouth, timidly exploring the cavern of his mouth. He tastes slightly of mint and something that was distinctively Sebastian. Sexy.

When I finished Sebastian's tongue began to dance with my own, a dance which soon turned into a raging war for dominance.

It didn't take Sebastian long to win.

He then pulled away a smirk on his lips, his hair disheveled from my fingers running through it and he leans in to place his lips on my neck where it met my color bone, my head arching back in pleasure.

His lips don't linger long before he pulls back and steps away causing my hands to fall from where they rested on his shoulders. My heart thunders in my chest as my breathing comes in shallow gasps.

Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall normally once more.

"Dinner will be ready at 5 young Mistress."

I nod and watch as he turns and walks away, fighting the urge to pull him back to me for another round of kisses.

I look down suddenly remembering his tail coat and glove. I swoop down to pick them up and place his gloves in one of the pockets before sliding into his jacket with a smile. It was big, but it smelled of him and I felt no desire to take it off.

Sebastian said nothing when I arrived at dinner in his coat. I sit in my chair pretending not to notice his lack of noticing that I wear his coat.

When dinner was done Sebastian leads me to my room. "Bocchan, I will arrive again later to give you a letter that came in the mail today, so please remain awake after undressing." I look at him in puzzlement at the smile that plays at the edges of his lips when he's done speaking to me.

I nod pleasantly and enter my room, pealing off my gown after the door is closed and slip into my tank top and bed trousers (a/n Aurora intervened modern pjs and underwear but she never shared the designs with anyone so they weren't officially invented until later...at least for this story) I then sit on the bed and wait, but not for long.

Sebastian arrives soon, letter in tow. I open it quickly and scan its contents, but don't full take it in; there is something more important on my mind.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young Mistress?"

I hesitate before patting the bed beside me and request, "sit."

I watch with nervous blue eyes as his red eyes remain calm as he climbs onto the bed to sit beside me.

I fidget with my fingers as my nerves slowly get the best of me.

POV. Sebastian

I sit calmly on the bed beside her, watching the human girl fidget next to me. What an odd situation. Slowly she looks up at me, blue eyes nervous and scared as she bits her lower lip.

Hmmm those lips…..

"Sebastian, there is something I need to tell you…"

I sit quietly waiting for her to continue, knowing that she will if I am patient; hmm being patient isn't one of my virtues…

'I-I-I I love you. I-I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I-I don't care if it's not sociably acceptable for me to love you, its too late now. I'm yours, heart, body and soul, all of it."

I mentally freeze. Her soul? Does she know that as a demon I desire to eat her soul? No- she must not.

I stare at the beautiful human who sits in front of me not knowing what she's just given me and consider her the rest of her words. I have never had a Bocchan fall in love with me before…or offer me their body before; normally they just take what they want from me with out asking. I give her a quick once over and smirk, what a lovely body to have be mine too.

I smile and gently lean forward to claim her offer by pressing my lips against her own.

She pulls away, but only after a minute or two goes by, and moves to straddle my hips as I remove my tail coat and tug my gloves off with my teeth. When I'm done I place my fingers to her lips silencing her protest.

Slender, eager fingers move to begin to undo the buttons of my black vest. I smirk as I watch her face with half lidded eyes, her own eyes excited and nervous at the same time. Realization strikes me as I study their blue depths. She has never done this before : my Bocchan is a virgin.

My vest soon joins my gloves and tail coat on the floor, and I move to pull my shirt off and over my head adding it to the slowly growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

Her hands slowly trail down my chest as she bows her head, a light blush coloring her cheeks, her fingers lingering lightly on my abs and stomach before she looks up. She moves to sit on her knees and presses her lips against mine.

I respond, reaching up a hand top tangle in her hair pulling her face closer to my own, the other hand going to the small of her back, holding her close to me, her hands trapped between us on my chest.

She moans quietly against my lips and I smirk, taking advantage of her open mouth to engage her in a battle of dominance.

It doesn't take me long to win and I push her back down onto the bed and slide my legs from out from underneath her. A confused look falls upon her face before I take both of her hands in one of mine as I straddle her hips the way she had done to me, slowly lowering her back so that she lay flat on her back on the bed. I lean down her hands still in mine and kiss her lips before burying my face in her neck. I breathe in her scent, her pulse racing in her veins.

I brush my lips against her throat working hard not to leave them there too long and leave a mark, something that could seal our fate forever.

I release her hands so that my own can travel down her sides.

A gentle tug at the front of my pants brings a smile to my lips and I stand on the bed to ease her struggles in removing my pants, kicking them off when she has them down to my ankles. I straddle her once more and indulge in the taste of her mouth after they've joined the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

POV. Aurora

My chest heaves as Sebastian pulls me into a sitting position, his lips never leaving my own. He slowly pulls away breaking the kiss as my breathing comes in short wild gasps.

He looks me over with lust clouded red eyes before emitting a low growl that reverberates through the air. 'How is it that I only have one piece of clothing left while you still have all of yours still on Bocchan? I can't seem to see how this is fair."

I glance down at my still dressed form. "Life isn't fair," I grumble, peeling off my shirt as I mentally compare his glorious body to my own. The contrast wasn't pretty, but yet again, I have about as much self-confidence as a dead person, which is to say: none.

He takes in the site of my bra covered chest with greedy red eyes as a blush coves my cheeks.

A loud ripping noise tears through the air as my bed trousers split cleanly in two in Sebastian's hands, leaving me in only my under clothes.

"Impatient aren't we?" I breathe in surpise.

Sebastian begins to kiss my neck and mumbles against my skin, "My beautiful Bocchan, I simply couldn't wait any longer."

I let out a gasp as I feel something hard on my stomach where Sebastian is straddling me.

Is that? Oh my god! It is! I think silently to my self. I gasp again as I feel Sebastian's hand graze my core his hand pausing to finger the edge of my underwear. I quickly reach into Sebastian's underwear and take his member in my hand as he moans and throws his head back in response, in my desperate attempt to buy myself a little more time. His body, I'm ok with; mine not so much.

"Aurora!" He moans and surprise fills me, it's the first time he's called me by my name, normally I'd be thrilled, but…I was too distracted to care at the moment.

Just how big is it, I wonder my hand barely able to encircle it. Unsure of what to do, I slide my hand up his length, watching as Sebastian growls in pleasure. Encouraged, I slowly repeat the action. I move to withdraw my hand but hew stops me, one pale hand clutching my own preventing me from removing my hand from his undergarment, so I move my other hand to tug his underwear off to make ease of the movement he so desires.

"Oh my..." I moan at the sight revealed to me by my actions, virgin cheeks blushing furiously. Sebastian releases my wrist and I begin to slide my hand along his length once more, faster than before and with more confidence than before, loving the low growls and moans that escaped from his perfect lips. They egg me on making my hand move faster until Sebastian yelled, his member ejaculating all over my hand a thick white cum.

Curious I bring my hand to my face and flick out my tongue to taste it. Not bad…

and before long I'm licking my fingers clean, the taste of Sebastian dancing on my tongue.

"Damn you," he mutters and I gasp.

"Already?"

"It's your fault Bocchan, you had to turn me on like that licking me up like that." he smirks.

I blush and sneak a peek at his once again hard member, his red eyes glowing as they watch the blush spread over my cheeks.

He moves one pale hand to tangle it in my hair before leaning forward to press his lips against my own the other cupping my face. I sigh against his lips before his hands leave my face and hair and travel down my shoulders before resting on my breast. I feel my breath hitch as my insecurities rush back to me.

He squeezes me slightly before his hands travel to my back to unhitch the clasp to my undergarment, and he pulls it away from my body and my arms come up to cover my chest.

He tugs my arms away whispering in my ear "There is no need to hide; beauty such as yours should not be hidden, especially when it is mine, and you are mine."

I let him pull my arms away from my chest, a blush coloring my cheeks. He cups my breast in his hands, a smile upon his lips before he trails his hands down my stomach.

One pale hand glides up my leg and I blush once more as realization sinks in. Sebastian's naked….on my bed… oh wow, his body is so beautiful my self esteem begins to dwindle slightly. His hand is now half way up my thigh and...

I let out a sharp gasp as Sebastian slides one long tapered finger inside me, my walls stretching around his invading finger.

I reach out to clutch Sebastian's slender shoulders, a shudder traveling the length of my spine.

With a smirk Sebastian partially withdraws the single finger earning him a deep throated moan. He then proceeds to move the digit back inside me.

"Se-Sebastian!"I groan loudly as another finger joins the first and he begins to pick up speed as they thrust into me causing my hips to buckle with each thrust, pleasure racking my body as I moan his name.

A warm heat slowly builds in my lower body and I moan. "Oh! There Sebastian, again," as Sebastian's fingers hit a spot that inspires more pleasure than I had thought possible.

"Sebas- Ah!"

I scream as a deep shudder ripples through me as Sebastian brings me to my first climax, and my finger nails break the skin on his pale shoulders.

He brings his fingers to his lips and licks me off of them, much like I had done to him only moments before.

When he's done I sit up and pull his face towards me engaging him in a deep kiss. When I open my eyes everything is black, the only light being Sebastian's now purple eyes, and the glow of my wrist.

my breathing stutters as I realize that Sebastian has wrapped me in a cocoon made up of his ink black wings.

POV. Sebastian

I watch as her breathing hitches as she realizes where she is and a smirk forms in my lips.

'Bocchan, you're so beautiful," I murmur into the soft darkness.

A blush forms on her cheeks and I reach out to caress her face…so soft.

Stupid Ciel, little did he know that he was giving me a gift greater than his soul. He gave me her, her soul, her heart and her body. I lean forward to nuzzle her neck trailing my lips over her soft skin.

I am pulled from my thoughts as I realize what I'm doing until I pull away, my lips leaving the skin of my bocchan's left shoulder blade. I don't get to think much more about what I've done before Auroras lips are traveling across my skin, driving me mad with this unintentional teasing. It makes me want to take her, to ravish her right now.

With an impatient sigh I fold my wings in letting them disappear as shift out of my true form, watching my Bocchan blink in the sudden light.

"Ready?" I whisper in her ear, my voice low and husky with lust.

She nods slightly and much to my surprise she moves to straddle my hips, moving to place my member at her entrance before lowering herself onto me, her face squinching up in pain.

She stops when she reaches her hymen, her breathing shaky as the pain tracks her, her walls tight around my length, adjusting slowly as she continues to lower herself down , a gasp escaping her lips as her hymen breaks and I enter her fully.

I kiss her softly and murmur sweet nothing in her ear, knowing it's what she needs to hear, as blood seeps from her entrance, staining the white sheets below us.

I know the minute the pain lessens for her fingers release their death hold on my shoulder. Blood trails down my back from where her nails broke my skin before the cuts heal over instantly.

Kissing her all the while, I lower her down to the bed, until she's flat on her back, her legs wrapped around my waist. I move my lips against hers slowly pulling her thoughts away from any pain that might remain. Her fingers tangle in my hair, I can tell she really likes my hair, it's a strange thing to notice but I do.

Breaking our kiss, I slowly pull out and ease myself back into her, thrusting slowly so as to not hurt her, my body screaming at me to just go and ravish her, take her now with no regard as to how she might feel.

After a few more thrust she moans softly in pleasure and I begin to slowly increase my pace sliding more of myself into her.

"Sebastian," she moans gripping my hair in her slender hands once more "faster!"

Pleased, I increase my pace and soon moans escape from my mouth as well. I continue to go faster, causing the bed to shake underneath us. Soon her hips buckle into me with each thrust, intensifying the already surreal pleasure I know we both feel.

I feel her walls clench and release around me as she nears her climax once more and she screams, " SEBASTIAN!"

She comes soon after, taking me with her as I release my seed within her, her walls milking it all from me she climaxes.

I collapse on her, tired and content. I pull out of her and begin to shower her with kisses as she works on my right shoulder with her lips, before we both fall asleep in each others arms. **My** Bocchan, **My** lover **My** Mistress, _**mine and only mine**_.

POV. Aurora

It dark when I wake. Sebastian lies beside me, his arms wrapped possessively around my slender waist.

Only the thin white sheet he's tangled in hides his nakedness, as I look upon him, love filling me, a blush upon my cheeks at the thought of our more recent…interaction.

I scratch my wrist before doing a double take, my mysterious purple tattoo no longer there.

"Sebastian," I mutter as I gently shake him awake.

'Mmmmh? Bocchan?"

"Sebastian! my tattoo, it's gone!"

Sebastian bolts up right in the bed, taking my wrist in his hand. "How-" he breaks off before continuing, "Bocchan let me see your shoulder."

I turn my left shoulder towards him giving him a good view, clutching the thin sheet to my bare chest.

A gasp escapes his lips as he runs a finger across something I can't see on my shoulder. "Young Mistress, look at my shoulder."

He turns his right shoulder so I can see a delicate swirling mark, colored a color that can only be described as sunlight. Memory of kissing him there returns to me. 'Did- did I put this here?"

"Damn, it's as I thought."

He sighs and turns to me, caresses my face and then speaks." The mark on your wrist was a convent, it meant that I would help you with a goal or task and once it was completed I would get your soul. Ciel made it so that I wouldn't get his soul, but yours somehow. The marks on our shoulders- they mark us as- well no soul mates- but something like them." HE paused to brush my lips with his own.

"The mark must be given on accident, during a moment of intense emotion or passion. It saves your soul, and makes you immortal, to remain as my mate for all of eternity."

So far I couldn't see anything wrong with this. Why did he sound so –upset? Does he not feel the same way I do? All the fire between us- surely that can't be just me- can it?

"But- it means that you'll never be able to be with another man."

I laugh at his words and hug him close to me, my bare skin catching on fire where it touched his.

"Sebastian, you idiot! I. Love. You. I will never want to be with anyone else that is…" I froze with uncertianty, "unless you are going to want to be with someone else eventually. I mean- I know I'm not that pretty and i'm strange –- I wouldn't blame you," I trail off tears filling my eyes.

A low growl escapes from his chest, reverberating through the air, and his arms tighten around me possessively and he buries his face in my wavy hair.

"Bocchan the mark on your skin is proof enough that I will never want anyone else," he slips into the educational mode that I can only assume is left over from being with Ciel, "The mark can only be given to the one who you are truly destined for, or as you humans like to say, your perfect other half. Only you can make he feel the way I felt last night now."

"You can say that again," I giggle, feeling his erection against my thigh.

"Want to take a shower Bocchan?" He asks quickly, changing the subject.(a/n I know showers weren't around then so sue me!)

I feel my blue eyes widen at his words. "Together?'

He nods and stands the sheet falling off his body, lean and fit, and he extends a hand towards me.

I reach out and take his hand letting him pull me off the bed, before pausing, 'Sebastian? Do you love me?"

"Bocchan, your silly words don't describe how I feel about you, only the mark on your shoulder can begin to describe my feelings for you, but if I must put my feelings into words I know you'll understand, then yes, I love you, more than I have loved any one else."

Satisfied I follow him to the bathing room.

I watch as Sebastian turns on the water and steps inside. "oh," I exclaim looking down in slight dismay. Sebastian's cum was leaking out from between my legs and a sense of loss over takes me.

'Bocchan, that's natural, don't morn its loss…besides, it can be easily replaced," he finishes with a smirk gracing his beautiful features.

Strangely comforted, I join him in the shower letting the warm water and mist envelop me.

POV. Sebastian

I watch as the water slowly pours over her making her dark blond curls black, her blue eyes shining in the misty shower.

The sight of the water tricking down her bare skin makes me throb with desire and I reach for the shampoo and being to rub it into her hair watching as she sighs with pleasure, leaning back against me.

She then takes the bottle from me and turns to face me and pours some into her hands, pale and long fingered, and reaches up to wash my own hair. When its all washed out I pull her to me, kissing her wet lips, her small form sliding up against me with soft splashing noises, her breast pressing against my chest.

My hands travel to her waist and I lift her up as I slip into her. I move so that her back is against the cool blue tiles of the shower wall and begin to slowly thrust in and out of her, feeling her moan deep in her throat as my lips travel down her neck leaving red marks alone the way, each one stating clearly :_**Mine**_.

Her hands move slowly in my hair before moving to my shoulder as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

"Sebastian," she moans. I never knew my name could sound so sexy, but coming from her lips, it was delicious. I wanted her to say it again. Louder.

"Say it," I mutter, "say my name."

"Sebastian.."

"Louder," I growl softly, my voice husky and slightly strained as I banged my hips against hers in our love making.

"SEBASTIAN," she screams as I come faster and harder than before, she's so beautiful, and _**mine**__._

"Marry me."

'W-what?"

I didn't get to clarify before we both came her walls clenching around me once more as I empty myself into her.

I pull out and set her on her feet. "Marry me," I demand.

"W-w-why?"

"Because," I start putting a hand on her breast in a dominating gesture, " I don't want some idiot human male trying to take what is _**mine**_, and society doesn't look kindly on people of your statue falling for their butlers, and I like disturbing society."

She giggles and I fight the urge to growl.

'Fine, I'll marry you but, "she knocks my hand off her breast and takes my bottom lip in her teeth, her hands tangling in my wet hair, "Sebastian, never forget that I'm your Bocchan."

"Yes Mistress," I respond with a smirk"

POV. Aurora

After another round of sex in the shower I untangle myself from Sebastian and step out of the shower and into a towel.

"Bocchan? What are you doing? Get back in here, I'm not done with you," Sebastian calls seductively.

I smile and shake my head. "Sebastian, I would be with you all day, but you need to get dressed and clean this room, it reeks of sex"

"Our sex," he corrects, "Speaking of which, the bed looks kind of lonely…" he interrupts.

"Sebby," I smile at the nickname, " I would make you never put your clothes back on again given the choice, but Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldo are coming back to day..." I smile, " Besides we'll get to enjoy another day like this next month when they leave for town again."

He growls and responds, "fine, but Bocchan.."

"Yes?"

"I want you, again."

I look down and smile, thinking of the red and black rose shaped mark on my shoulder.

"Well… maybe I'll give them next weekend off."

"Wonderful Mistress, Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The End

* * *

Alys: well...? What do you think? Please review! I will love you forever in a noncreepy way if you do! Also thank you for reading the entire thing!


End file.
